1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and communications technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional mirroring solutions are highly intrusive to the network administrator, especially in large networks, requiring his/her dispatch to the physical location of the device being monitored. This is because the network analysis device is directly attached to the networking device which needs monitoring.